Modus?
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Roronoa Zoro tidak tahu, jika menikahi Putri sahabatnya akan semudah ini./ZoSaku/DLDR!


**Modus?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Roronoa Zoro, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, One Piece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

Nami hanya bisa terpaku ketika memegang sebuah benda tipis panjang dengan dua garis merah disana. Kemudian kepalanya terangkat dan memandang Putri semata wayangnya yang menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatapnya.

Sedangkan disampingnya, suaminya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskan asapnya ke udara.

Dia adalah Nami dan suaminya adalah Sanji, mereka menikah sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun dan memiliki Putri yang sekarang berusia dua puluh tiga tahun. Dan di usianya yang menginjak kepala empat, mengetahui putrinya hamil merupakan kejutan paling besar untuknya.

"Sakura, siapa ayahnya?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan masih tidak bisa memandang kedua orang tuanya.

"Sakura, tou-san ingin kamu jujur tentang siapa ayah dari bayimu." Sanji menatap putrinya.

"A-aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak tahu?!" Nami memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu siapa ayahnya?!"

"Kaa-san hanya memintaku untuk memberi cucu, bukan menantu. Jadi sekarang aku sedang hamil cucu kaa-san."

Nami tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya dan pingsan dalam pelukan suaminya.

.

.

Seorang lelaki menarik napas panjang dan membalik dokumen yang sedang dibacanya. Pintu ruangannya diketuk dan membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Masuk."

Sanji muncul dengan wajah frustasi miliknya dan rokok yang terselip diantara kedua bibirnya. Dia langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang ada dihadapan sahabatnya.

"Ada apa dengan wajah bodohmu itu hah?"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa kacaunya rumahku." Sanji menghidupkan rokoknya. "Sakura hamil dan tidak tahu siapa ayahnya, sedangkan Nami menangis terus menerus."

Roronoa Zoro memandang sahabatnya dan turut prihatin dengan apa yang menimpa sahabatnya. Meski dia dan Sanji sering sekali bertengkar, tetapi mereka cukup kompak.

"Ah.. _Mattaku,_ aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini." Zoro mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Tapi aku yang menghamili putrimu."

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tokyo, 3 Bulan yang lalu.**_

Namanya adalah Haruno Sakura. Dia adalah salah satu tenaga kesehatan yang bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Tokyo. Rambutnya dulunya berwarna kuning seperti ayahnya sebelum dia mengubahnya menjadi pink. Dan itu membuat daya tariknya semakin meningkat.

Namun sayangnya, di usianya yang kedua puluh tiga tahun, dia masih menjomblo. Dia tidak paham apa yang salah dari dirinya, tetapi dari segi wajah dan penampilan tidak ada yang salah. Dan entah mengapa, dia masih saja betah menjomblo.

Sekarang, masalah datang dari ibunya. Ibunya mulai menginginkan cucu, itu membuat kepalanya sakit.

Menarik napas panjang, mungkin dia akan menemui seseorang.

.

.

Roronoa Zoro membenahi jasnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju _lobby_ perusahaannya. Sekretarisnya mengatakan jika dia memiliki tamu saat dirinya rapat tadi.

Kemudian matanya menatap seseorang yang tidak asing baginya. Gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk membelakanginya. Awalnya dia tidak yakin, namun kemudian semuanya terpecahkan ketika langkah kakinya semakin mendekat.

"Sakura?"

"Paman Zoro." Sakura tersenyum sopan sebelum bangkit dari duduknya.

Zoro memandang Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya. Mau apa Putri dari sahabatnya datang mengunjunginya?

"Ada apa?"

"Bisa kita bicara?"

.

.

Zoro meneguk kopi miliknya dan memandang Sakura yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. Gadis itu tampak memukau dengan pakaian kerjanya. Dia merasa heran, bagaimana bisa gadis secantik Sakura bisa tidak memiliki kekasih.

Sakura sudah menceritakan semua permasalahan yang diterimanya. Dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura meminta bantuannya.

"Lalu? Aku bisa membantu apa?" tanya Zoro.

"Tolong katakan pada kaa-san aku akan memberinya cucu, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat."

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa harus aku yang mengatakannya?" protes Zoro.

"Karena paman kan teman kaa-san juga tou-san, aku yakin kaa-san akan berubah pikiran jika paman yang mengatakannya."

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana." Zoro mengusap wajahnya.

Tidak ada dalam sejarahnya Nami akan mendengarkan kata-katanya. Nami salah satu wanita egois yang tidak akan menerima perintah dari orang lain, apalagi dirinya.

Apalagi dia dan Nami sering sekali bertengkar. Tidak pernah akur dan tidak pernah sependapat. Tetapi, tiba-tiba sebuah ide datang, mungkin dia bisa membantu Sakura.

"Aku bisa membantumu."

.

.

Suara napas yang teratur terdengar di sebuah kamar di apartemen yang ada di pusat kota Tokyo. Roronoa Zoro membuka matanya dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Dia merasakan seseorang bergerak di sampingnya dan saat menolehkan kepalanya, dia melihat seseorang yang dia cintai.

Ya, dia adalah Sakura. Semalam dia berhasil menggagahi Sakura dan gadis itu terlihat kelelahan. Mendudukan dirinya, dia mengusap rambutnya. Matanya memandang Sakura yang ada di sampingnya, rasanya seperti mimpi.

Di usianya yang menginjak kepala empat, dia masih lajang. Beberapa teman-temannya mengolok-oloknya. Bahkan temannya yang paling bodoh seperti Luffy berhasil menggaet model cantik sekelas Vivi Nefertari.

Dia sebenarnya masih sendiri bukan tanpa alasan, dia hanya belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan perasaannya. Bertahun-tahun lamanya, dia memendamnya

Saat usianya matang untuk menikah, di usianya yang menginjak dua puluh tujuh tahun, dia jatuh Cinta. Untuk pertama kalinya.

Namun sayangnya, saat itu dua jatuh Cinta pada seorang bocah perempuan berusia tujuh tahun. Saat pertama kali melihat gadis kecil berambut kuning dengan mata emerald yang menggemaskan. Di matanya, gadis kecil itu bagaikan boneka.

Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan gadis itu. Dia ingin mengatakan kepada kedua sahabatnya itu jika dia menyukai Putri kecil mereka, tetapi nantinya dia malah dikira seorang _pedofilia_ dan tidak bisa bersama dengan gadis yang dicintainya.

Bahkan saat gadis itu tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik, itu tidak mengurangi rasa sukanya. Dia malah semakin ingin menikahinya.

Tetapi dia yakin, Sanji maupun Nami tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya untuk menikah dengan Putri mereka.

Jadi, dia akan membuat dirinya menikah dengan Sakura.

.

"Sakura?"

Zoro mengancing kemejanya dan menatap Sakura yang masih tidur bergelung dalam selimutnya. Wanita itu tampak seperti kucing yang lucu.

"Sakura, kamu harus bekerja, kan?" Zoro mengusap rambut Sakura. "Ayo bangun dan mandi."

"Tubuhku masih sakit, paman."Sakura sedikit membuka matanya.

Ah, dia tahu jika pastilah seluruh tubuh Sakura terasa sangat sakit. Wanita itu melakukan seks untuk pertama kalinya dan dia langsung melakukannya dengan kasar. Sudah pasti Sakura akan merasakan rasa sakit.

"Apa kamu butuh sesuatu?" tanya Zoro.

"Tidak ada paman, terima Kasih. Aku akan segera mandi." Sakura tersenyum.

Dia bahkan tidak pernah berdoa kepada dewa. Tetapi entah mengapa, di matanya Sakura semakin terlihat cantik. Dia bagaikan melihat seorang bidadari.

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika sahabat ayah dan ibunya itu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Seingatnya, mantan-mantan pacarnya tidak ada yang mrmperlakukannya seperti ini.

Dan dadanya berdesir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zoro mengusap wajahnya dan memandang ponselnya. Tiga bulan sudah berlalu dan Sakura sama sekali belum menghubunginya. Dia tidak tahu, apakah Sakura benar-benar hamil atau tidak.

Jika Sakura belum hamil juga, dia siap untuk melakukannya lagi.

Ponselnya bergetar dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia langsung mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

 _"Moshi-moshi, paman Zoro?"_

Zoro mendesah lega. Itu suara malaikatnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

 _"Aku hamil."_

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sekarang, dia tinggal menyusun rencana untuk mengatakannya pada kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Owari-**

 **Woaaaahhhh... Apa ini? Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepengen bikin cerita gaje ini aja wakakkakaka.. Mungkin spesial imlek kali ya.. *plak**

 **Udah.. Gtu aja.. Trus Saku mau bilang apa lagi ya, etto.. Semoga Reader suka deh ya..**

 **Oke.. Arigachuuu..**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
